general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Devane (Finola Hughes)
Alex Marick (identical twin) |spouse = Robert Scorpio (divorced) Duke Lavery (1987-1990; widowed) Robert Scorpio (1991-1992; invalid) David Hayward (2002-2003; divorced) |romances = Edmund Grey Noah Drake Eli Love |children = Robin Scorpio-Drake (with Robert) Unnamed child (with Duke; miscarriage) Leora Hayward (with David; deceased) |grandchildren = Emma Scorpio-Drake (via Robin) |aunts/uncles = Fredrick Devane (paternal; deceased) |nieces/nephews = Aidan Devane (via Lindsay) |image1 = File:Anna.jpg |caption1 = Finola Hughes as Agent Anna Devane }} Agent Anna Devane (previously Scorpio, Lavery, and Hayward) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. The role of Anna was originated by British actress Fionla Hughes since the character's debut on April 10, 1985. Anna was temporarily portrayed by actress Carmilla Moore from December 20, 1991 to January 20, 1992 after Finola was abruptly fired by then producer, Gloria Monty. Storylines Early storylines Anna was formerly a spy with the WSB, but she currently now works with a different agency called DVX. In the 70s, Anna was married to WSB agent Robert Scorpio and while they are now divorced, in 1977 they had a daughter named Robin Scorpio, but Robert didn't know that Robin existed until she was seven years old. Anna was also married to nightclub owner and former mobster Duke Lavery. Duke and Anna had a compelling love story, and because of his love for Anna, Duke cut all his ties with the mob. While cutting his ties with the mob, he also helped to bring the organization plaguing Port Charles down to its knees and in the process gave up his life to protect Anna and Robin from the mob. Anna and Duke wanted to have children together badly, but sadly when Anna got pregnant, she lost the baby she was carrying, due to a elevator crash staged by mob princess Olivia Jerome. Anna and Robert later remarried in 1991, after Robert's wife and love Holly Sutton was presumed dead. When Anna was kidnapped by the evil Cesar Faison, Robert went after her and they were both presumed dead in and explosion in 1992. Returns Anna resurfaced in Port Charles in the Markaam Islands in 2006 and she reunited with Robert for the first time since 1992. She greeted him with a few punches to the face, but had returned with the sole intention of reconnecting with Robert and her daughter Robin. She was also there on assignment, investigating local mobster Lorenzo Alcazar. Anna spent the summer of 2007 in Port Charles, where she tried and succeeded in turning Dr. Noah Drake into the drastically paranoid Eli Love, to stand in for him at the LIFEbeat concert which was held to support of HIV and AIDS awareness. Anna, Noah, Robin, and Patrick Drake, Noah's son had many strange and funny encounters that surrounded Noah's transformation into rock 'n roll artist Eli Love. Anna also dated Noah for a while. One time, Robin and Patrick walked in on them in the supply closet at General Hospital. Anna returned to General Hospital in April of 2008 to learn her daughter Robin was expecting a child. Anna was unable to handle the news that she was going to be a grandmother and ended up in a drinking contest with Luke Spencer, and in doing such, she became very drunk. She left on May 7, and returned on Friday, June 27, 2008. On July 18, 2008, with the return of Eli Love, Anna finally accepted the fact that she was going to become a grandmother, and admitted to Robin how excited and grateful she was. On August 12, 2008, it was discovered that Anna would have a granddaughter. Anna once again returned to Port Charles on October 29, 2008, just in time for her pregnant daughter's wedding to Patrick. During the wedding ceremony, Robin went into labor and gave birth to a daughter Emma Grace Scorpio Drake. When Robin fell into a coma shortly after giving birth to Emma, Anna was there to give her daughter strength and help her through the ordeal. Robin recovered and they were all able to go home and enjoy their time with the new addition to their family. Robin and Patrick set another date for their wedding and this time, Robin asked Anna to be her maid of honor at her wedding. Robert, Patrick, Robin, Anna, and Mac Scorpio then shared a meal and toasted to family. Robin summed up the meaning of family as she told each of them how much they meant to her and how grateful she was to have family around her, so that they could share Christmas together. On Robin and Patrick's wedding day, Anna danced with Patrick at the reception, and told him that she would trust him with her daughter. Patrick thanked her for her trust and said that he would never stop loving Robin. As Robert watched them, he flashed back to the time that he and Anna told Robin that they were her parents and would love her forever. When Robert turned to Anna and asked if she thought about the time they admitted to being Robin's parents, they were both stunned to learn that they were both recalling the same moment in time. Anna remarked to Robert that she was in awe that a young woman as lovely as Robin was conceived out of their love for each other. Anna had tears in her eyes as she looked from Robert to her daughter. In early 2010, Robin indicated that Anna and Robert are once again doing espionage missions. It is also implied that Anna spends her free time in London. In January 2010, Robin and Emma visited Anna in London. In 2012, Anna returned to Port Charles at the request of Patrick. She shares a joyous reunion with her daughter Robin and granddaughter Emma. However their time is cut short when Robin and Patrick have to leave to tend to one of their patients in the hospital - Jason Morgan. Patrick and Robin discover that Jason has an inoperable cerebral edema and Robin goes to work to find a drug protocol to save him. Robin is successful in finding the protocol, however in the process there is a lab explosion and Robin is presumed dead. Patrick breaks the news to Anna who breaks down over the loss of her daughter. She then tried to get in contact with Robert and has to break the news of Robin's death to Mac. In the wake of the tragedy, Anna occupies most of her time caring for Emma and trying to stay strong. An old friend Luke Spencer is a great comfort to Anna during this hard time. When Robert arrives in town, she breaks the news of Robin's death to him and he has a hard time coping. He almost even commits suicide but is stopped by Luke when he lies and tells Robert that Ethan is really his son and is being chased by Helena. Robert takes off to save Ethan, even after Anna asks him to stay for Robin's funeral. This causes Anna to feel some anger towards Robert for leaving her to go through this alone, but Luke continues to support her. Robin's funeral took place from March 14 until March 19. The service itself included emotional speeches from Anna, Mac, Sonny, Patrick and Elizabeth. Luke also read a letter from Robert at the service. Towards the end of the service Maxie arrived to speak and had a breakdown during her speech. She was inconsolable and had to be carried out of the church by Mac. Later after the funeral, Anna confronts Patrick about some of the things Maxie said during her rantings and Patrick admits the truth about his affair with Lisa Niles to Anna. Anna is furious with Patrick and they have a heated argument on the roof of General Hospital. She later leaves and after spending some time with Luke at Jake's she realizes that being angry with Patrick is not what Robin would want and she goes and apologizes to Patrick. Anna later spends some time with Elizabeth Webber, who had been helping their family a lot after the loss of Robin and they bonded over the loss of children. Anna told Elizabeth that it would be easier for her if Robin was locked away in a room somewhere and she could go and rescue her. At the same time that Anna is saying this, Robin is shown to be alive and well and being held captive in an undisclosed location. Positions held Family tree Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional secret agents Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Chiefs of Police and Police Commissioners of the PCPD Category:Fictional twins Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:2010s Category:All My Children characters Category:Featured